


[podfic] before the storm there was light

by idellaphod



Category: Alice Isn't Dead (Podcast)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Fluff, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod
Summary: Alice and Keisha at the supermarket. That's it. That's the premise.Podfic of "before the storm there was light" by Dark_Writer.





	[podfic] before the storm there was light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shmaylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [before the storm there was light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842195) by [Dark_Writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Writer/pseuds/Dark_Writer). 



cover art provided by idella

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/l3q2tum81664m35/%5Balice_isn%27t_dead%5D_before_the_storm.mp3) (at mediafire) | 8 MB 
  * [M4B](https://www.mediafire.com/file/r3sss9tacqbhsfu/%5BAlice%20Isn%27t%20Dead%5D%20before%20the%20storm%20there%20was%20light.m4b) (at mediafire) | 5 MB 



## Duration

  * 3 minutes 

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Dark_Writer for permission to record :)
> 
> Happy birthday, Shmaylor!!
> 
> The music used in this podfic is "Away" by Kathleen Edwards.


End file.
